24 Hours
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Morgana and Modred cause chaos in central Gotham, causing Batman and Flash to drop in to save the day. But whilst they were distracted, Morgana casts a spell on both hero's which causes them to switch bodies for 24 hours. Not Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **24 Hours **  
Summary: **Morgana and Modred cause chaos in central Gotham, causing Batman and Flash to save the day. But whilst they were distracted, Morgana casts a spell on the hero's which causes them to switch bodies for 24 hours.

**Note: **First Justice League Fanfic! Enjoy! Takes Place after Season 1 and before season 2.

* * *

"Hey oh! That's not supposed to happen." Flash muttered, frowning as he watched the readings on the screen.

"What's not supposed to happen?" Batman asked, walking forwards. At the moment, they were the only two apart from Martian Manhunter The rest were dealing with businesses of their own and Batman and Flash were the only ones available for the time being.

"Readings of high-hurricanes and earth-quakes in central Gotham." Flash chirped as he typed away, zooming in on the screen. "Fancy a peak Bats?"

Batman glared at him. "Don't call me that." He replied rather coldly. "Yes, let's take a look." He began to walk away but he stopped and turned to look at Flash. "But don't screw up."

Flash sent him a grin and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey! When have _I _ever screw up?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at him and Flash began to protest. "Okay, that was just the _one _time! _One time! _I swear! I won't screw up on this one!"

* * *

They arrived in central Gotham without any trouble but once they got to there destination, it was disastrous. People were running in all directions, mainly running away from the giant hurricane that was heading towards them and the mess that surrounded them was unbelievable.

"I am _so _not cleaning up the mess after this." Flash grumbled as he raced after Batman.

They arrived to the centre of the trouble. Batman's cape billowing behind him and he crouched, surveying the area and he looked up only to see Morgana Le Fay and her son Mordred waving their hands above their heads and electric blue lights seemed to appear and crackle between them.

"So, what's the plan?" Flash asked, glaring at the young wizard. Boy, the amount of trouble Mordred has caused to the Justice League team...Flash almost _despised_ the spoilt brat.

After a moment's pause, Batman replied. "I want you to distract the pair whilst I'll try and trap them."

Flash nodded. "Sounds good to me." He clapped his hands and smirked at Batman who ran back the way they came. Flash sighed and looked towards Morgana and Mordred. "Show time." He gave a slight grin and ran towards them.

"Hey! You do know you're causing a mess around here?" Flash shouted and Morgana turned to look at him and sent him a smirk. "I really don't fancy cleaning up after you two y'know. Unlike you two, I do actually have a life."

Mordred sent a electric yellow light towards him but missed as Flash ran to the left. "Missed!" Flashed chirped and Mordred sent another but he missed again as Flash ran around. "And again! You know, they _do _call me Flash for a reason."

"Enough child's play!" Morgana snapped, resting her palms on her son's shoulders.

Flash shrugged. "Yeah you're right. Now, let's settle this like adults shall we?" He turned to gaze at Mordred. "Except you kid."

Mordred scowled. "I am _not _a child!" He protested and turned to his mother. "Mother! Do you think _I'm _a child?"

She shook her head. "No my love. You are far more than a child." Mordred sent a smirk at Flash before sending another bolt towards him but again, Flash dashed out of the way just in time.

"So, what are you're intentions tonight huh?" Flash yelled and looked towards the spinning hurricane that was in the distance. "As much as I admire your hurricane, is there really any point to it?"

At that moment there was a loud and sharp _snap _and Flash looked up to see Morgana and Mordred entangled in Batman's rope and Batman stepped out of the shadows.

Morgana merely laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Really?" She closed her eyes and her eyebrows knotted together before there was a bright emerald light and Flash lifted his arm above his eyes as if to protect them from the light and suddenly, Batman's rope was broken and Morgana and Mordred were free.

Flash gave a slight scoff. "You really want to ask that?" He looked over to Batman who gave an approving nod and Flash began to run around in in a tight circle around the trio, causing a hurricane of sorts.

Batman lunged at Morgana who toppled over onto the ground and began throwing punches at her, not keeping an eye on Mordred who stood there watching, an evil glint in his eye and a smirk placed upon his face.

Flash closed on them even closer and Mordred and he lifted his arm towards Flash who was nearing Batman. "_Permuto!" _He yelled an a bright turquoise light escaped from his fingers and latched onto Flash and Batman, knocking them both unconscious causing Flash's mini hurricane to stop.

Morgana looked up from her position and smiled. "Well done my son." She picked herself up and looked at the two unconscious superheroes on the ground. "They wouldn't know what hit them."

Mordred kicked Flash's ribs. "Will the spell last forever mother?"

"Oh yes." Morgana nodded and she took her son's hand. "Until their last breath.

Mordred looked satisfied.

* * *

"He's up." Hawkgirl called to Martian Manhunter. Flash groaned and he rubbed his head. It was a lot worse than having a hangover and Flash vowed to never complain about a hangover again.

Martian handed him a vial containing a azure liquid and Flash drank it in one gulp without question, hoping it would take away the pain in his head.

"How are you feeling?" Martian asked calmly, his eyes studying him carefully. Hawkgirl peered at him.

Flash swung his legs over the hospital bed and gave out another groan. "Feels like I've had one too many beers."

Hawkgirl and Martian shared an uneasy glance with each other before Martian looked back. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Flash frowned. "Erm, me and Bats were in Gotham central trying to tackle Morganna and her son." He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what happened to them anyway?"

Martian sighed and looked back to Hawkgirl. "I was afraid this would happen." He walked over to get a portable mirror.

"What would happen?" Martian held up the mirror and there, staring straight back was Batman.

"Whoa!" Flash snatched the mirror out of his friend's hands, noticing his movements were slower than usual. "Is this some sort of joke? Come on guys, this ain't funny okay?"

Hawkgirl shook her head, her mace at her side. "No, I'm afraid it's not Flash."

He then looked down at himself to see if it was true and he discovered that they were right.

He was not Flash anymore. He was Batman.

At that moment, the door opened and out came Flash. Well_, _whoever was in Flash's body in that case.

Flash put down the mirror and walked up to himself. He gave a slight chuckle, he'll think of that again.

"Okay mister, who are you?" Flash demanded.

The Flash before him narrowed his eyes and straightened up. Oh, that didn't suit him at all! He was always a relaxed kind of guy, not some stuck up and snotty one.

"Batman." He replied rather coldly.

Hawkgirl turned to Martian. "So let me get this straight. Morgana must have cast a spell on them which caused them to switch bodies?"

Martian nodded. "We did something similar like this back on mars but that was only for extreme emergencies."

Flash and Batman turned to look. Flash tried to run towards him, his cape billowing as he did so but he tripped over the cape and tumbled down. He turned to glare at it before picking himself up and looked towards Batman. "You see, this is why I don't wear capes." He looked down at the armour Batman wore. "Man, this is sure some heavy stuff."

"Flash, Batman, Martian may have some information you may need to listen to." Hawkgirl cut in, as she saw Batman was about to retort. They both nodded.

"Since my people were telepathic, we liked to experiment with minds." Martian began. "When I was a small child, there was a laboratory not far from where I lived and they experimented to see if it was possible to swap minds." He looked at Flash and Batman. "Over the years they worked and it wasn't until I was an adult did they manage to complete their experiment. However it only lasted for a certain amount of time."

"How long?" Batman asked sharply.

"Usually it lasted for twenty-four hours. Perhaps even up to thirty-six hours but with the spell Morgana or Mordred used, I can't tell."

"Are there any side affects to this?" Hawkgirl questioned, gently twirling her mace on her palms and feeling the metal surface.

"Apart from severe headaches, nothing that I know of."

Flash sighed. "I'm gonna kill that little brat next time I see him." He muttered, clearly unhappy. "So we're stuck like this for twenty four hours?"

Martian nodded. "Or longer, it varies."

Flash rubbed the back of his neck, only to realize Batman's armour had covered it up and put his arm down. "What do we do for twenty-four hours then?"

"Stay out of trouble." Hawkgirl chirped. "Although, we do do that very badly."

Flash scratched his chin, thinking. "I think I know what to do for twenty-four hours." He smirked towards Batman's direction and Batman growled.

"_No!"_ He made his way towards Flash only to find that Flash had ran out of the room, laughing, picking up his cape and flapping it like a bird.

But with him being Batman, he did not run as fast as he would of done if he was in his own body.

"You can never catch me Batman because face it, _I am Flash! The fastest superhero around!"_

"And the most idiotic superhero around." Batman replied, heading after Flash.

"Oi! I heard that!"

* * *

**Side-note: **_Permuto means swap in latin_


	2. Chapter 2

To be in Batman's body was a complete new experience for Flash. He stood in front of the mirror and was studying his body carefully, making a mental note of all the scars that covered him.

Even Flash himself didn't have that many scars, but then again, Batman was the only member without any sort of powers and Batman didn't even have healing powers.

Man, it must of suck to be him.

To show his respect for his friend, he didn't take the mask of. Knowing that Batman liked to keep his identity a secret but Wally knew that it was only a certain amount of time before they found out who he was under that dark facade of his.

He began to put the armour back on, struggling on some cases such as the chest armour and he grunted in annoyance, silently regretting for taking the armour of in the first place and he wondered how his friend managed to put this heavy thing on his body every single day. Not to mention run and fly around in the damn thing without it dragging him down.

Once he finished putting the armour back on, he straightened up and stood in the same posture that Batman did before turning slightly to the side and sent a smirk before winking at the mirror. "Hey pretty lady, want to _hang _around for a while?"He folded his arms across his chest before showing of Batman's perfect white teeth.

If Batman saw him now, he was a dead man.

Flash laughed just knowing how absurd this all was, however he paused before he laughed again. The noise that was coming out of his mouth was not what you would call a normal laughter but merely a very deep chuckle. It sounded as though he had a frog stuck in the back of his throat and sounded as though he was choking.

"Wow Bats, no wonder you're miserable all the time." Flash muttered out loud. "Can't even laugh properly."

He wondered if this was how Batman laughed even when he wasn't Batman. Did he have some sort of technique to change his voice or something? Somehow, Flash felt grateful to be Flash where he was young and well, he wasn't carefree but he enjoyed life. He enjoyed his humanity because he knew that as a superhero, he didn't have very long to live, so he might as well enjoy life as long as he could.

Which then gave him a brilliant idea.

* * *

Batman was just a normal human who happened to be a superhero and like Flash, he didn't have very long to live either and with him being all dark and mysterious he thought Batman deserve to have a laugh or two.

He gave a sly grin. He had a plan.

Batman was running as fast as he could around the spaceship and was not even out of breath in the slightest.

To be in another person's body was a unique experience even if it was in Flash's body because that way, Batman could discover what it was like to have some sort of power.

He'll admit this, now and then he did feel envious of his team members when it came to their powers because he didn't have any. He was just a normal human being who happened to be a super intelligent billionaire.

He stopped running before he walked over to the window, looking out into space. He loved it up here. It was calm yet beautiful where there was little human interference with the stars but Batman knew that wouldn't last long with the way technology was moving now.

The things he has seen whilst he had joined the Justice League was something he thought he'll never see. He got to see other worlds, aliens and the amazon's and so many other remarkable things that he knew no other human got to see. He was lucky to have experience all of this even if it did come to defeating bad guys in the end.

His stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble and Batman looked down and realized he was suddenly very hungry.

His lip curled in disgust before he reluctantly headed his way down to the kitchen.

How on earth did Flash deal with his high-metabolism all the time?

Once he made his way into the kitchen, he began to make a sandwich. Without Alfred, he was a useless cook but luckily the only basic thing he knew how to make without destroying the entire kitchen in the process was a sandwich which was good enough for now.

After he finished, his stomach still rumbled and Batman glared at Flash's stomach. He honestly couldn't wait to be inside his own body once again. It was like feeding a sleeping infant.

He began to make another tuna sandwich and was thankful that the kitchen was stocked up.

"Hungry huh?" Flash asked as he sauntered in and Batman glared at him. Flash was making him look like an idiot like that! No facade, no posture...Flash made him look like a normal guy going off to work.

He took an angry bite of his tuna sandwich which Batman thought wasn't possible.

"I take that as a yes..." Flash chuckled and helped himself to some soda, he opened the can and drunk it all in one go. After he finished, he burped and wiped his mouth with his cape. Batman sneered.

"You know, I really don't suit that look." Flash commented. "Although the best way to stop the hunger is by trying spam. Gotta love that stuff."

Batman's stomach gave another loud rumble and he looked up at Flash before narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" He threw Batman a can of spam. "I know what to eat when I'm hungry." He grabbed an apple before he made his way out of the room, whistling a tune from Snow White. Batman sighed and looked at the can of spam.

If it was to stop making Flash's stomach rumbling, it was good enough for him.

He opened the can and was about to get the spam out when something hit him hard square on the nose, making a squeaky sound as it dropped to the floor and he growled.

He threw the spam can in the bin with frustration and picked up the object that hit him on the nose only to realize it was a toy snake. One that you would use for pranks.

He clenched his fingers around it tightly.

If Flash wanted a prank war, he's got one all right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for the late update. A lot of personal crap has been happening lately, making me lose interest in writing my other stories so I am so sorry! But I think even though everything's not okay, I still want to try and finish this story off. I hope you'll all forgive me for this and thank you for your patience and support!**

* * *

After the incident with the canned food, Flash decided to relax a little bit. He sat by the window, observing the stars and began eating his apple that he managed to sneak out. Two hours had now been gone so that meant he still had another twenty two hours to go with being stuck in Batman's body. So far, he has managed to avoid Batman after the last encounter and he smirked, feeling very pleased with himself.

"I've brought you a drink." He heard Batman say and Flash's smirk was wiped off his face but he didn't turn around, too occupied with looking out of the window and the doors slid to a close.

"Oh, I, er, don't need one." He muttered, suddenly feeling awkward and he got his brain thinking quickly, wondering how he could pull of a prank here. Or avoid looking at Batman for the matter.

Batman walked up closer behind him. So close that Flash could him breathing down his neck and he fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat and Batman smirked. "Are you sure?" Batman drawled.

"I'm sure." Just what was Batman planning? Flash frowned.

"Well...it's such a waste..." Suddenly, Flash felt cold water and some ice cubes go down the back of his armour and he shot up in chair and yelped at the coldness and was about to turn around, only to find that Batman had ran out of the room, the doors shutting closed behind him.

"Batman!" Flash yelled angrily as he shook his body which was hard considering he had all this armour on. "Damn it!" He cursed as he tried to reach for the fallen ice-cubes that have now gone down his shirt.

He just knew there was something off when Batman offered him a drink. He just knew it and he felt like a fool for not seeing this coming.

The doors opened and Hawkgirl came up to him, looking at him with an amused expression on her face. "What happened?"

"Batman poured a glass of cold water down me." Flash grumbled as he tried to warm up, the ice cubes still stuck down the back of his shirt.

Hawkgirl chuckled. "Are you two playing prank wars on each other now?"

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Flash protested as he absent-mindedly scratched his head.

"Be nice to each other." Hawkgirl reprehended him. "And look after each other's bodies. Like Martian said, you're like this for twenty for hours."

Flash glanced at the clock before looking back at Hawkgirl and shrugged. "Well, it's now been two and a half hours so just a little while to go."

"Like I've said, be careful." Hawkgirl grinned and Flash grinned back before making his way out of the room. "Where you going?"

"Continuing our prank war!" Flash replied and the doors slide open and he smirked as he worked out what pranks he was going to do next. "Okay Batman, you win this round but we've officially declared war!"

* * *

Batman was never the one for pranks, never. He thought that they were a waste of time and were ridiculous and childish and besides, he never had the time for them. He was always too busy either trying to save Gotham or the world or most of the time, both. Not only that, he was a multi-billionaire playboy genius.

Well, he _was. _He's not exactly sure what he is anymore apart from the fact he's now Wally. Being in Wally has made him see things differently, especially with having a superpower. It has made him see how his colleagues control their powers and how they work them. It has made him see how much they enjoy using their powers even if they aren't always good. It has also made him realize the responsibility of having a superpower and the choices they have to make when using it.

He shook his head as he walked through the space-station, deep in thought. Wally was a good man. He knew that but that didn't mean he wasn't mature. Wally was like a five year old stuck in an adult's body. Never taking things seriously especially when on deadly missions and sometimes, he even messes up the tasks themselves. Making it a lot worse.

He knew Wally meant well in trying to cheer them all up with laughter when things got hard but sometimes, Batman wished he just took life seriously once in a while. He wished that he could tell Wally that life was not always fun and games, no matter how old you were. He walked up towards the Gym, wanting to get some thoughts away. He decided a good work out would do him some good.

He pressed the codes to get into the Gym and the doors slide open and he walked in, only to realize that it was dark and he switched on the lights before he walked into the middle of the room where the fan was and switched it on from the led and suddenly, Batman was covered in flour from head to toe and he heard Flash laughing in the distance.

"Flash!" He growled loudly. "This is no time to be playing games." He walked over to the toilets to get rid of the flour on his costume, only to discover that the towel had also been taken. "Flash!" He yelled, this time more loudly as Flash laughter disappeared.

If this is what Flash wanted, he will gladly give it to him. But Batman knew he would have to be sneaky and clever and being in Flash's body, he had advantages. He could move silently and move as fast as lightening and he had more experience of these situations than Flash did.

He smirked slightly before looking in the mirror, still covered in flour. He could do whatever he liked with Flash's body, just as much as Flash could do whatever he liked with his. If he wanted prank war, the prank war was on.


End file.
